the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Minna-the life of a pet
Chapter 1: Prologue Minna lay submissively on Jabba, her bare back coated with Jabba's disgusting slime. It had been two months since Jabba had enslaved her; the worst two months of her life. "Pleasure me, my pet," Jabba commanded. "No!" Minna responded, knowing what 'pleasure me' meant. "I can always take away your costume permanently," Jabba suggested. Minna sighed, but began sucking on Jabba's tail. The slime filled her mouth, and all she could taste was the slime. It was horrendous, but Minna had done it many times before. "Now strip," Jabba instructed. Minna reluctantly took off the cups that covered her breasts, and then even more reluctantly took off her bottom piece. Jabba then began licking Minna's breasts, enjoying the taste of her bare flesh. "Bib!" Jabba called. His majordomo, Bib Fortuna, came running towards him. "She's yours for tonight. I have a new slave coming in and I want to give her the proper introduction," Jabba smirked as he talked. Bib then dragged Minna into his private quarters. Chapter 2: In the Hands of Bib Minna lay down on the uncomfortable, rectangular, flat metal piece Bib used as a bed for the slaves. The first thing Bib did was wipe the slime from Minna's back. He then made Minna lick Jabba's saliva off her own breasts. Minna was horrified, but complied, and licked the gross saliva off her breasts. Bib then took a fresh towel and wiped Minna's breasts clean, fondling and groping them as he did so. Bib then inserted a dildo into Minna's pussy, and then one into her asshole. Minna screamed in shock, and Bib put another dildo into her mouth, muffling her screams. Bib then began to spank Minna's breasts and bare stomach, using them like drums. In all of Minna's time as Jabba's pet, the only thing worse was when Jabba sentenced her to a night in the Gamorrean's barracks. Bib left the dildos in until Minna had an orgasm. Afterwards, he took that dildo out, slowly, with one hand, while he continued spanking with the other. He did this with Minna's asshole dildo too, but he left the third dildo in her mouth. At this point, Bib had been spanking for a half an hour, and it definitely hurt. Minna couldn't scream, however, because of the dildo. Bib kept spanking until Minna's breasts were raw and red, which wasn't for another hour and a half. After about an hour of spanking, Minna had begun to cry from the pain, but still suffered another hour of it. Once Bib finished spanking he took a photo of Minna, with her wet legs and raw breasts, to further embarrass her. Minna was too weak to stop him, though. "Now, slut, it's time to go to sleep," Bib stated. Minna was relieved that Bib was going to leave her alone, and she was so exhausted that she fell asleep in minutes. Little did she know, however, that Bib was sneaking out to go have a chat with Jabba... Chapter 3: A New Pet Jabba watched excitedly as his guards brought his new slave towards him. She was a red Twilek named Shakka, and she was only fourteen. Jabba had bought her from Gardulla the Hutt. "Hello, my new pet," Jabba greeted. "What do you want?" Shakka asked, frightened. "I want you to strip," Jabba answered. Shakka looked shocked, but sadly took off her clothes. "Bring her to me," Jabba instructed. The guards then pushed Shakka towards Jabba. Jabba immediately began licking Shakka's breasts and ass to get a good first taste. As Jabba did this, Bib Fortuna ran up to him. "Sir, I think Minna's ready for the big reveal," Bib declared. "I agree," Jabba responded. This whole time, Shakka stood where she was, trembling with fear of what was to come. "Also, gather the court for my pet's initiation," Jabba instructed. Bib ran off to gather the court. It took about ten minutes. While they waited, Jabba licked Shakka's intimate regions and fondled her breasts. Eventually, a whole host of Gamorrean guards, bounty hunters and other galactic criminals had filled the room. Once they were all gathered, Jabba began the initiation. First, he licked Shakka clean, not leaving an inch of her body dry. Then he gave her one of his signature alien kisses, in which he stuck his tongue into her mouth. Finally, he ended the night by thrusting his tail in and out of Shakka's vagina, as the grand finale. Shakka was then forced to stand there until the entire court was gone. Then she was forced, still naked, to sleep with Jabba. Shakka had never experienced anything worse. Chapter 4: Life gets Worse Bib woke Minna up by pouring wine all over Minna's breasts and then licking it off. Minna was then forced to lick Bib's saliva off. Bib then reattached Minna's leash and pulled her to Jabba, showing her nude form off to the crowd as they walked by. "Welcome back, my pet. Did you enjoy your night with Bib?" Jabba mockingly asked. With that, Bib pushed Minna into Jabba and departed. Minna's front was now coated with Jabba's slime. "I have some things to tell you. First off, after I'm done speaking, I want you to pleasure my other sex organ. Secondly, now that you have gotten the pleasure of having both a night with my guards and my majordomo, you are ready for stage 2. We've burned your costume. Now, get to work!" Jabba declared. Minna started crying, but knew something terrible would happen if she disobeyed, so she bent down and started sucking on Jabba's cock. While she did that, Jabba squeezed her breasts and thrust his tail into her buttocks and vagina, alternating. Minna was in extreme pain, but couldn't stop.